Final Fantasy VII: Jenova Diverse
'''FINAL FANTASY VII: Jenova Diverse '''was to be a fan film based on the worlds of Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VIII. It was intended to be a game crossover, as Matthew liked VII better than VIII and Jeremiah liked VIII better than VII. Plot The Story was set Three Years after Final Fantasy VII and One year after Final Fantasy VIII and this was in place of Advent Children... Cloud is living a life of luxury as the 'savior' of the world since he and his friends defeated Sephiroth and all that... Meanwhile in an alternate dimention where the events of Final Fantasy VIII took place, Sephiroth's body was discovered by a team of SeeD. Quistis did research on the bridge between the two dimentions and contacted Cloud and informed him about the situation. Seifer learns of Sephiroth's location and takes the body to an underground lab near Winhill. Cloud comes through the dimentional bridge and there he and Cid meet Squall,Selphie, and Zell. Cid stays at Balamb Garden to help with the building of a new Garden Facility as Cloud and Squall are sent to go track Sephiroth and Seifer. The two obviously do not trust each other and Squall turns on Cloud, who is then ambushed by The Turks. Squall attempts to continue without Cloud in the search. Cloud is taken to the lab by the Turks where he encounters Rufus, Sephiroth, and Seifer. Seifer explains to Cloud that they need his blood to awaken Sephiroth again. And Rufus along with Seifer begin to try to revive Sephiroth. Meanwhile,Vincent finds Squall and informs him of Seifer's location, and of the gravity of the situation (being that the two 'dimentions' are combining and they need to reverse this before both worlds and other dimentions are combined and destroyed). Squall and Vincent infiltrate the Lab and rescue Cloud, but Sephiroth and Seifer are not there... It turns out They are at the Northern Crater (suposedly where Jenova will wait for them to be 'one' with her). Vincent leaves to gather some 'friends' to aid the duo, while Squall and Cloud battles Seifer to his seemingly Death. Sephiroth awakens and begins to yell really weird words, as he and Jenova become 'one'. Vincent returns with Cid,Tifa, Irvine, Zell, and Selphie. Sephiroth and Jenova fuse together and the group battles JENOVA until JENOVA banishes all but Squall and Cloud to another plain of existance, They continue to battle JENOVA an she slowly turns back to Sephiroth. Sephiroth is too weak to still fight and taunts Cloud, Cloud decides to spare Sephiroth's life, but this decision is short lived, becuause Seifer turns on Sephiroth and murders him. Cast *Matthew Evey as Cloud Strife *Jeremiah Bissonnette as Squall Leonhart *Jonathan Evey as Sephiroth *Bryan Kaestner as Cid Highwind *Julianne Bissonnette as Selphie Tilmitt *Tricia Evey as Quistis Trepe *Katelyn Hayden as Tifa Lockhart Cancellation This film was primarily canceled because of Square Enix telling us that we could not make this film, and also lack of funds. Category:Movie Category:Pure Awesome Category:Unfinished Projects